Its Been A While
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: " I'll be at the cabin if you need me " he kissed her temple. Multiple Characters. One Shot. Loosely around the events of 5x07.


**So this has been in my notes for a while I just never really finished it, its set loosely around 5x07 with multiple characters (Hanna, Caleb, Travis, Spencer, Emily, Aria, Lucas) a little change in story & a few added scenes. One shot only.  
**

* * *

" Do you see me? " Hanna asked.

" Of course " Caleb assured her. How could she ever think he would not see her?

She was beautiful, she was his & he still loved her so much.

" Then... why don't we just start there? " Hanna looked to Caleb, his jaw flexed twice. He didn't say a word nor did he break their stare. He didn't know what he wanted and couldn't for the life of him tell what she wanted. Did she want him to stay again? Did she really break it off with Travis to be with him? Surely she wasn't that stupid.

When she lent in he closed his eyes & tasted those sweet lips of hers. Boy he missed those, along with her touch, her smell, her attitude, her smile, he missed everything. Hanna pulled back & searched his eyes hoping this kiss meant as much to him as it did to her. Caleb looked between her eyes and soft lips. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he wanted all of her. Right here, right now.

When she placed her hand on his arm she didn't expect him to respond the way he did. He reached for her hand & dove in for round two. Kissing & touching each other they slipped into their own bubble & forgot about the world. Hanna ran her hand down his chest, her hand lingered on his heart before moving further down his body.

It was like nothing had changed, not really.

Caleb placed his hand around her face & he kissed her like he'd never let her go again, he'd made some stupid mistakes over the last few months but kissing Hanna was never a mistake. She was his world, his rock, his safe place to land.

" Wow, that was some kiss " Travis applauded them. Caleb broke free of their kiss & scowled at him, how dare he interrupt them. And how long had he been standing there just watching them?. " You never kissed me like that, but I guess you were never into me that way were you Hanna? ". Caleb leaned to her side & whispered in her ear.

" I'll be at the cabin if you need me " he kissed her temple. Caleb grabbed his banana bread & eyeballed Travis as he walked out, neither of them said a word. They didn't need to, the look on Travis' face said it all. He was well & truly done with Hanna.

" Travis wait... " Hanna stood up & walked over to him. She owed him an explanation. " Its not what it looks like... I'm sorry you had to see that " she apologized.

" Oh it looked like you kissed him good and he was in to it. But what are you really sorry for? For getting caught? That's what you do though right, you kiss all the boys until he comes back? Is that how it works? We're just fill ins until he comes riding back back into town " Travis pointed to the door Caleb had left through.

" Travis! " Hanna whispered loudly.

" I guess I was stupid for thinking a guy like me...could ever get a girl like you " he looked at the barista standing behind the counter with his cup.

" You are not stupid! " Hanna put her hand on his arm but Travis flicked it away.

" Yeah I am. We should have just stayed friends. It would've spared me feeling like this " Travis turned around and walked out the door leaving Hanna all alone.

* * *

Mean while at Spencer's house the girls started grilling Hanna over what she had said - or hadn't said for that matter - for the life of her she couldn't remember what she'd said to Sidney. She wished she could but she was too drunk to remember. It didn't help either that her feelings for Caleb were clouding her mind.

" Care to fill us in? " Spencer spoke for all of them.

" What did you say Hanna!? " Aria yelled making Hanna jump in her own skin.

" I didn't say anything, I think... " Hanna was confused, the past couple of hours were a blur. The walk home hadn't sobered her up, in fact it had made her worse.

" Well -A sent a text which means they're usually close by so who were you talking to about -A business and why? " Emily interrogated her.

" I spoke to that friend of yours " Hanna mumbled.

" What friend? Who's friend? " Spencer blurted out, she was interrogating Hanna just as much as the other two, they had a mess to clean up & they needed to get their stories straight.

" Emily's friend, Sidney. I was at The Brew after Emily kicked me out at dinner & Sidney bought me a latte " Hanna told her recollection of events but she knew they weren't believing her.

" Oh you weren't kidding about that? " Aria turned & asked.

" I had to protect Ali, its not like Hanna was trying to cover it up. She was sitting right next to my Mom! " Emily defended herself.

" So why are you drinking tonight? " Spencer turned and asked Hanna. This back & forth questioning was getting them off track.

" Ali, when we were... " before Hanna could tell her side of the story Emily had butted in.

" You sabotaged our dinner. Ali didn't know what to say " Emily yelled across the counter.

" Ali isn't a saint Emily, god get over yourself " Hanna yelled back, she was over everyone thinking Alison had turned over a new leaf. She knew how to play the damsel in distress while still being the bitch everyone hated.

" I forgot the world revolved around you Hanna " Emily threw back in her face. Hanna didn't respond, she knew Emily was blind to Alison's games.

" Guys, this is getting us anywhere " Aria cut in. " Hanna, what happened next " she asked.

" Then Caleb showed up like I told you " Hanna sat down on one of the stools and rubbed her head. This night was quickly becoming one of the worse nights she'd ever had. First Alison ordered her to not see Caleb again, then Emily kicked her out of her house, she was cornered by Sidney, Caleb crashed back into her world again, Travis made her feel like shit & now her friends were mad at her.

" And what did you tell him? " Spencer asked, she was angry at how blunt Hanna was being. They had to do some damage control but without the answers they had no idea what they were cleaning up.

" Will you all just back off!? " Hanna snapped. " What Caleb & I talk about is none of your damn business! " Hanna was done with their bullshit.

" It is our business when its - A business! " Emily snapped.

" Says who? And for the record I never said I was talking to Caleb about -A business? " Hanna yelled. " I am so sick and tired of Ali this and Ali that ".

" Hanna! " They all yelled trying to reign her in.

" No! I've had enough! I'm sick of following endless clues to -A. I'm not Ali's puppet, or any of yours ". Hanna stood up knocking the stool over & turned walked out slamming the door it behind her.

" Hanna! You get back here! We're not done! " Aria called out. Spencer grabbed Aria's arm holding her back.

" Let her go, let her sober up " Spencer meant for it to be an order but Aria continued to argue.

" Great! So we'll just sort out this mess on our own! So typical of Hanna to run, I'm so over her lately ". Spencer & Emily turned away, they knew Aria was right but they couldn't help but wonder why Hanna was acting the way she was, obviously something was bothering her.

* * *

Hanna was hurting, her friends had ignored her cries for attention. The hair, the clothes, the drinking all of it. All they cared about was Alison. Alison the liar, Alison the traitor, Alison the manipulative, heartless bitch that returned to Rosewood.

She stormed out into the street, tears falling down her cheeks, her head was still spinning from all the alcohol. Lately it didn't take much for her to get drunk but it took forever to sober up.

Hanna stepped off the curb coming to almighty halt when the tires of a large silver car screeched against the road followed by a loud blare of their horn.

" Watch where you're going! " the driver yelled.

" Lucas? Is that you? " Hanna shielded her eyes & searched for Lucas past the bright lights. He stepped out of the car & moved toward her.

" Hanna? What are you doing out so late? " the closer he got, the stronger the smell of alcohol was on her breath, he held his hand over his nose. " Gees, how much have you had to drink tonight? ".

" Not nearly enough to get over today or the past week " she lent against his car.

" Alison? " he asked. Hanna's behavior hadn't gone unnoticed at least not with Lucas, he knew the clothes and the hair meant she was having a crisis. And it all started around the time Alison returned to school.

" Isn't it always? Its never about us, just her. I'm sick of it! " the more Hanna spoke about Alison the more she was disgusted & angry she became. She had the media following her, the police chasing her, Spencer, Emily, Aria even Hanna's own mother was falling for her game. If only they knew what Alison was really capable of. " I wish she'd go away. I wish she'd leave town again & never return ". Lucas looked off into the distance, Hanna was being harsh but it wasn't like he hadn't thought the same thing.

" If only it was that simple " Lucas said softly. " Can I take you somewhere? " he offered. " If you don't want to go home you can sleep it off at my house? ".

" Can you take me to Caleb? " Hanna asked, Caleb was always her safe place to land, she didn't have to worry about -A, Alison or anything when she was with him. It was just the two of them, nothing else mattered.

" Sure, hop on in " he walked with her to the passenger side & opened the door for her. Even after everything Hanna had done to hurt him, Lucas still cared about her. He hated seeing her hurt, he had to make her happy somehow even if it meant taking her to the guy who stole her from him.

" How's your girlfriend? Whats her name again? " Hanna asked.

" She's great, we just had another date " Lucas smiled. " I really like her ".

" I'm glad you found someone Lucas, I'm happy that you're happy " she smiled back.

" Me too Han, me too " Lucas kept driving to the cabin making small talk with Hanna, half the time he couldn't understand what she was saying, she was still buzzed & jumping between conversations. When they arrived outside the cabin Lucas rounded the car again to open the door for Hanna. She was perfectly capable of getting out of the car herself but Lucas was always a gentleman.

" You're too good to me Lucas, you know that? " she patted his chest.

" Someone's got to look out for you Han, ". Lucas helped Hanna out of the car just as Caleb stepped out the door.

" She asked me to bring her here, hope that's alright? " Lucas looked to Caleb. It had been a while since he'd seen him, he looked and smelt just as bad as Hanna did. Clearly these two were struggling with something.

" Anytime " Caleb reached out for Hanna & bought her into him. " Hey " he held her against him. " What happened since I seen you last? " he asked.

" Don't want to talk about it. And I don't want to go home either, at least not like this " she pointed to herself. She was a mess, god only knows what her mother would do if she seen her like this. Lucas got back in his car & left waving to Caleb on his way out.

" What do you want to do? " Caleb opened the door guided her inside.

" Can we just talk? " Hanna sat down on the couch grabbing his hand to keep him near.

" About what? " he looked at her teary eyes. Something had happened since he left her at The Brew. Did Travis say something to her? Or was it her friends? Her mother? No one made Hanna feel this bad and got away with it.

" Everything, and nothing " Hanna saw Caleb's drink on the table & took a small mouthful, he was drinking it straight not mixed. And it burnt. Caleb sat down beside her & welcomed her with a hug, she lent into him & he kissed her head. What ever was bothering her, she didn't have to deal with tonight. At least not with him. She could let it all go & be safe.

No one would hurt her here.


End file.
